Preocupaciones
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou-. Cuando se enteró que su autoproclamada Mano Derecha se enfermó, Tsuna no dudó en ir a visitarle.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Claim**: Tsuna/Gokudera, (insisto: el orden de los factores... :D)  
**Advertencias**: Raro. Mucho delirio, ya verán por qué.  
**Notas**: Escrito para el _reto diario_, no tengo mucho que decir.

* * *

Gokudera no había ido a clases ese día, a igual que los otros tres anteriores.

Antes de el mismo Reborn se lo dijera a base de una patada en la nuca y a punta de pistola, el mismo Tsuna fue quien, movido por un exceso de preocupación hacia su primer amigo y confidente, cautelosamente le pidió la dirección a Bianchi preguntándole si sabía algo de su hermano.

—Por lo que sé, está enfermo, —contestó tranquilamente la italiana, mientras ordenaba ropa nueva para su armario. Tsuna se sorprendió, de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Gokudera él jamás había mostrado ni el más mínimo resfrío. Menos que se ausentara días por estar en cama.

—Oh, —exclamó sin saber muy que decir. Y fue ignorado olímpicamente por la mayor, quien ya había caído dentro su burbuja.

—Yo lo fui a visitar, pero rechazó mi comida que hice con todo mi amor.

A castaño se le erizaron los pelitos de la nuca, pensando si ella realmente quería que se mejorara o estaba empeñada en envenenar a su hermano. Espabiló rápidamente, metiendo el papelillo de la dirección en su bolsillo y unas llaves, se fue corriendo escaleras abajo gritando un "¡Gracias!" con rumbo a la cocina.

Por supuesto que su madre no se negó en hacer un caldo de pollo, pero no le preguntó si era para él o alguien más, siempre estaba encantada en ayudar a su hijo. O al menos así lo vio Tsuna, viendo como su madre dejaba atrás las vajillas y le entregaba la merienda ya empaquetada.

Se rió encantadoramente al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su hijo.

—Dale saludos a Gokudera-kun de mi parte, Tsu-kun, —antes de que el futuro Jefe Vongola pudiera hacer algo más que abrir y cerrar la boca como pez, le empujó hasta la puerta de salida con una enorme sonrisa—. Que se mejore pronto porque se le extraña por aquí.

Tsuna trastabilló un poco al salir, preguntándose si su madre se estaba volviendo psíquica o quizá compartía esa extraña habilidad de Reborn de saber todo.

—V-Vale, ¡vuelvo en un rato!

Después no supo como interpretar las palabras de su madre, parecidas a un _"¡Tómense su tiempo!"_, aunque no quiso pensar mucho en ellas.

Según las indicaciones de Bianchi, la residencia de Gokudera no quedaba demasiado lejos. Algo obvio si se lo tomaba según el punto de vista de su amigo, no quería estar demasiado lejos de su Jefe. Aún con el cuenco de comida tibio en sus manos llegó hasta el número que le había indicado el papel.

Se sorprendió al ver que Gokudera vivía en una residencia modesta, no grande y se le notaba bien cuidada. No sabía por qué, pero se lo imaginaba más en un departamento o algo por el estilo.

Sin tardar demasiado introdujo la llave que abría la puerta, y por poco se le cae el paquete de las manos al ver hacia el frente.

—¡Alto ahí, joven Pawadan! Yo soy tu Paaa…dre — vestido con sólo una capa marrón que le cubría la espalda y parte de la nuca, en ropa interior color azul y con sable láser estaba Gokudera ante la puerta de entrada. Tsuna no supo como reaccionar, impactado, y Hayato, vislumbrando a quien le estaba apuntando, se sonrojó de la vergüenza—. D-Décimo… ah, uhm…

El futuro Décimo Vongola balbuceó antes de soltar las primeras palabras que pudo pensar, sin preocuparse demasiado en ser coherente.

—Estás en boxers, —dijo lo primero que su mente procesó, avergonzándose de inmediato al escucharse decir tal cosa, sonrojándose de paso —. ¡L-Lo siento!

Para ese entonces Gokudera intentaba buscar alguna prenda cercana sin tener que ser irrespetuoso y dejar al Décimo solo en la entrada. Maldijo el momento en que la fiebre le motivó a revisar su colección de DVDs.

Después de cerrar la entrada de alguna mirada curiosa, y dejando el empaque en una mesa de esquina, Tsuna levantó la mirada sobre su guardián, notando lo perlada en sudor que tenía la frente mientras temblaba imperceptiblemente. Por Dios, estaba con fiebre y él parado como un idiota sin hacer algo.

A Hayato se le cortó la respiración al notar como el Décimo había acortado los pasos que los distanciaban, y se le hizo peor respirar al sentir los fríos dedos del castaño sobre su frente. Inconcientemente cerró los ojos, apreciando el gesto.

—Mi madre te preparó un caldo que te hará bien, —algo pudo comprender Gokudera de esas palabras, aunque no al cien por cien por tenerle tan cerca. Cerró más sus puños sobre su capa personalizada para mantenerse quieto.

—E-El Décimo no tenía q-que…

Tsuna sonrió, bajando y levantando la vista sobre el italiano arrugando el ceño. Estaba descalzo. Si no se cuidaba bien podría empeorar.

—No digas nada, que lo hago con gusto. Gokudera-kun siempre se preocupa por mí, —afirmó aún sonriendo, todavía con ese rosa en las mejillas, ante un impresionado Hayato le tomó por el febril brazo para arrastrarlo hasta donde se suponía que estaba la habitación—. Me ocuparé que descanses y te alimentes bien. Durante horas si s necesario, Gokudera-kun… ¿Gokudera-kun?

Pero el italiano, la autoproclamada Mano Derecha, estaba demasiado conmovido por las palabras, manteniéndose en silencio. Preguntándose si no estaba alucinando por la fiebre o aún estaba dormido.

Pero la verdad le vendría días después, estando totalmente lúcido. No sólo el Décimo se había encargado de cuidarlo personalmente, sino que le había visto con sable láser y semidesnudo (tras haber dicho tontería y media).

No sabía como demonios interpretar aquella experiencia.


End file.
